


Razor

by braindelete



Series: Spring Drabbles [10]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: Peter helps his teen daughterBased on an AU where Peter and Tony raise a daughter named Mayday, MJ was their surrogate. MJ Is a black woman. Tony has an adult daughter with Bethany Cabe.





	Razor

Her mother could have done this, but she was off in Milan for the next six months, and it would become a battle about feminism that would end up biting MJ in the ass since she spent her life being glammed up for a camera. It was a battle that Mayday didn’t want to fight, and Peter didn’t want her to fight against her mom. 

Her sister could have done this, but that felt more like a fill in for an absent mother which wasn’t accurate or correct. And Isabel had her hands full with her own teenager with puberty issues, thought he figured she’d probably prefer to trade teens right now. That and she didn’t really have the finesse here that Peter wanted. 

No, this was a job for Dad of the Year: Peter Benjamin Parker. He totally had this. He wished Tony was here, but no he was in a meeting and you got this kiddo. He totally did. He could handle anything. He was amazing, spectacular. This is what he’d trained his whole life for. Okay, maybe, that was an exaggerating. 

“You ready?” He looked up at his daughter. 

Mayday sat on the counter of the master bathroom. Her leg was covered in pink shaving cream that smelled like some sort of floral concoction. In her hand she held a purple and white razor. He sat on the edge of the tub exactly the same, though his leg had substantially more hair than his daughter. 

“Yeah, I guess…” She shrugged. “I guess this would be weirder with Boss.” 

“Why do you say that?” Peter asked. 

“I mean, there is a reason you call him ‘Bear’ and it’s not just a gay thing.” 

Peter laughed.

He settled long enough to take the razor in his hand and slide it gently along his leg, showing Mayday the motion to make along the skin, leaving a bare leg beneath the stroke. Mayday watched and followed the motion. He grinned, watching her take to it easily, if not a little hesitant. 

“You got it, buggy. Just easy. Don’t press too hard.” 

“I got it…” She assured. “If Jack can shave, so can I, right?”


End file.
